warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 19
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 18 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 20}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 19. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Federschweif *Eichhornpfote *Sturmpelz *Bernsteinpelz *Krähenpfote *Charly Erwähnte Charaktere *Feuerstern *Lichtherz *Moorkralle (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Salzzeichen Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **Fluss *DonnerClan-Lager *Wassernest der Sonne *Aufrechtgeherort Tiere *Hund **Meute *Biene *Fisch Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Zweibeiner, DonnerClan, WindClan, Aufrechtgeher, Frischbeute, Zweibeinernest, Monster, FlussClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Schüler, Ältester, Krieger, Mentor *Zeit: Herzschlag, Sonnenaufgang *Redewendung: "Der SternenClan helfe uns!", "Fuchsdung!", "Bienen im Kopf haben", "der SternenClan weiß", "blöde Fellkugel" Wissenswertes *Seite 250: Der Satzrest "(...) that sounded louder than ever." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 223 von Midnight) *Seite 250: "Im selben Moment krachte (...) durch ein Gewirr von Brombeerranken." - Statt Moment müsste es "Herzschlag" und statt Brombeerranken "Dornensträucher" heißen, da im Original die Rede von heartbeat und briars ist (vgl. Seite 223 von Midnight) *Seite 252: "(...) auf, rannte geduckt mit (...)" - Statt geduckt müsste es "den Bauch nah am Boden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his belly close to the ground ist (vgl. Seite 224 von Midnight) *Seite 252: Der Satzrest "(...)'s collar." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 225 von Midnight) *Seite 252: Der Satzrest "(...) grass and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 225 von Midnight) *Seite 253: Der Satzrest "(...), an' no mistake." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 225 von Midnight) *Seite 253: "(...), wir würden es nicht schaffen." - Statt es nicht schaffen müsste es "niemals entkommen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von never escape ist (vgl. Seite 226 von Midnight) *Seite 254: "(...) im Kopf." - Statt Kopf müsste es "Hirn" heißen, da im Original die Rede von brain ist (vgl. Seite 227 von Midnight) *Seite 254: "(...) nicht weniger unangenehm." - Statt unangenehm müsste es "nervig" oder "irritierend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von annoying ist (vgl. Seite 227 von Midnight) *Seite 255: "(...) ihren glänzenden, blauen Augen (...)" - Statt glänzenden müsste es "flüssigen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von liquid ist (vgl. Seite 228 von Midnight) *Seite 256: "(...) bei den ... den Aufrechtgehen gelebt hast, die das Feuer hatten." - Statt mehreren Aufrechtgehern müsste nur die Rede von einem sei, da dies im Original der Fall ist (vgl. Seite 228 von Midnight) *Seite 257: Das Wort Hauskätzchen vom Satz "Er ist ein Hauskätzchen gewesen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 229 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 258: "Charly wanderte unbekümmert über (...)" - Statt unbekümmert müsste es "selbstsicher" heißen, da im Original die Rede von confidently ist (vgl. Seite 230 von Midnight) *Seite 258: Der Satzrest "(...), his legs stiff and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 230 von Midnight) *Seite 259: Das Wort endlich vom Satz "Ja, jetzt lasst uns endlich voranmachen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 231 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 260: Der Satzrest "(...), so bright that he (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 232 von Midnight) *Seite 263: Der Satzrest "(...) but Feathertail (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 235 von Midnight) *Seite 264: Der Satzrest "(...), her green eyes filled with (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 236 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 19 Kategorie:Verweise